Somewhere
by YumeYoukai
Summary: Gohan senses something strange, but can't seem to figure out what it is. All the Saiyan's have been sensing it too, but they can't tell if it's good or evil.After a strange new woman shows up, they all become very sick. What's going on?
1. It's Out There

Yume: *Is listening to Saliva's "Always" on the radio* Oh yeah, since you've never met him, this is my muse. His name is Taiyo. *Covers Taiyo's mouth*  
  
Disclaimer: As I have stated in previous fics....I don't own anything! Not a house! Not a car! Nothing! Well, my parents own the house and the car. So yeah.  
  
"Bleh" Talking  
  
'Bleh' Thinking  
  
_____ Scene change  
  
~~Bleh's POV~~ Change in POV  
  
*****  
  
Gohan stood at the doorway, something floated across the sky. It looked like a shooting star. But he knew it wasn't. He blinked, and it was gone.  
  
"I must be more tired than I thought..." He said to himself as he walked to his room. He put on his night clothes, and got into bed with Videl.  
  
But he couldn't sleep, something--a thought--kept him awake.  
  
'What could it be...' He thought to himself.  
  
"Gohan are you still awake?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan looked at her.  
  
"Well, you should get some sleep tonight, you haven't had much sleep in the past couple of days," Videl said sitting up.  
  
"I know, it's just...never mind..." Gohan closed his eyes.  
  
Videl sighed, and went back to sleep.  
  
'I keep sensing something close, and today...it was even closer. I'm not sure what it is--I can't even tell if it's good or evil. And I still wonder: What could it be...?' Gohan soon drifted off to sleep. Something that he had been deprived of for a couple of days.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Pan...sweety. Wake up before you're late for school," Videl shook her slightly.  
  
"I don't feel good..." Pan grumbled.  
  
Videl sighed, then said, "I'll go get the thermometer..."  
  
She stood up, walked to the medicine cabnit, and got a thermometer. She walked back to Pan.  
  
"Here, put this under your tongue," Videl put the thermometer into Pan's mouth.  
  
Videl waited a couple mintes, then took it out.  
  
"You're temperature is 102.7 degrees. I guess you had better stay at home today," Videl washed the thermometer under some warm water, and put it away.  
  
"Gohan? Are you awake?" Videl called.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting dressed!" He called back.  
  
"OK." She said.  
  
Videl got out a bucket for Pan, incase she got sick.  
  
(A/n: I'm sick right now, but I have a cold or something. I lost my voice and my throat hurts like hell. Well, back to the fic! *Coughs and clears throat*)  
  
Gohan came into the living room, looking for his briefcase.  
  
"It's in our room dear." Videl said, knowing what he was looking for.  
  
Gohan went back into their room, and came back out with his briefcase.  
  
"Be back in a few hours." He kissed Videl on the cheek. "See you at lunch!"  
  
He jogged out the front door, and started his car. He looked around, but only saw trees, his house, and a dirt road.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' He thought.  
  
Gohan backed up, and drove to town on the dirt road.  
  
'There's something wrong with Gohan. He hasn't been acting normal lately. Today he even forgot where his briefcase was. What am I going to do....?' Videl thought as she watched him pull away.  
  
*****  
  
Yeah, I know this was kinda short. But I'm not feeling too well and don't want to add anything more right now. It's Spring Break! YAY! *Coughs* Ow!! No school! Well, I'm going to go take some medicine. PLEASE REVIEW!!! *Cough cough*  
  
~Same person as always 


	2. To Bulmas House They Go

**Yume: Oh yeah, last time I introduced you to my muse Taiyo. **

**Taiyo: I am not your muse! I'm your twin brother!**

**Yume: Uh....no you're not?**

**Taiyo: I wish I weren't. At least we're faternal twins.**

**Yume: What's that supposed to mean? /Jumps on Taiyo and starts to fight him/**

**Taiyo: Get off of me you retard.**

**Yume: I don't /punches Taiyo in the arm/ own anything.**

**/Yume and Taiyo continue to fight/**

****

**(A/n: I forget if I told you this, but /Kicks Taiyo in the shin/ Gohan works at Capsule Corp.)**

**With Gohan gone, everything was silent. All Videl had to do was fix food, and check on Pan every couple of minutes. It was like that everyday since Gohan started his job. Well, except for Pan being sick.**

**Videl dialed Chi Chi's number on the phone.**

**" Hello?" Videl asked.**

**"Hello Videl. How have you been?" Chi Chi asked.**

**"I've been fine, but I can't say the same for Pan and Gohan. Pan is sick right now, and Gohan has been acting strange lately." Videl said.**

**"Goku and Goten have been acting strange thenselves lately. What has been wrong with Gohan?"**

**"He's been forgetting things and hasn't been able to sleep lately. I'm very worried about him." Videl sat on the couch.**

**"Goku and Goten have been standing outside looking at the stars, and Goku has been laying in bed awake."**

**"Gohan has been doing the same thing. I wonder if anything has been going on with Vegeta, Trunks, or Bra. So far it seems like the half Saiyans and the full Saiyans are the only ones with something going on. Has Goku given you an explanation on what has been wrong with him?"**

**"Goku hasn't said anything about what's going on."**

**"Oh....well I have to go. Pan is calling me. I'll talk to Bulma and see if anything is wrong at her house. Bye." Videl hung up the phone, and walked into Pan's room.**

**"Mama? Is something wrong with Papa?" Pan asked.**

**"Well...he hasn't been acting himself lately." Videl said sitting on Pan's bed.**

**"I've been having these strange dreams lately. It shows a shadowy figure--I can't tell what it is. All I know is it's here for something. I'm starting to get a little scared now." Pan said looking at her ceiling.**

**'I guess I was wrong about it just being the full Saiyan's and half Saiyan's that are being effected. It's all of them." Videl thought.**

****

**At Capsule Corp.....**

**"Gohan are you OK? You look a little pale." Bulma said.**

**"I'm fine." Gohan continued typing.**

**"Well, if you start feeling bad, just tell me, and I'll send you home. OK?" Bulma asked.**

**"Thank you, but I'm sure that I'll be fine." Gohan forced a smile in her direction, then went back to typing.**

**Bulma sighed, and went back to her own work.**

**'Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks have been acting the same way this week, I wonder if they and Gohan are sick or something. But...why would they all be sick at one time?' Bulma thought.**

**The phone rang. Bulma stood up, and walked to the phone.**

**"Hello?" She asked. "Yes, this is Bulma."**

**"This is Videl, do you mind if we come over to your house for lunch?"**

**"Oh, I don't mind. Come right over. I'll be here." Bulma said.**

**"OK, I'll see you soon." Videl and Bulma hung up.**

**"Videl is coming over." Bulma said.**

**"I thought Pan was sick." Gohan said as he stopped typing.**

**"Well, I guess she's just going to come over anyways. She's bringing Pan with her too." Bulma said.**

**"When are you going to fix me something to eat woman!?" Vegeta asked angrily.**

**"You can wait Vegeta! It's not even noon yet." Bulma said crossing her arms.**

**"Well, I'm hungry!"**

**"You act like such a spoiled brat! How about I don't fix you anything to eat at all!? You can just fix yourself something!" Bulma yelled.**

**Vegeta growled in is throat and stomped off.**

**'The nerve of that man!' Bulma thought angrily.**

**At lunch time...**

**"Oh, hello Videl. It's been a while since I've seen you and Pan. How have you been?" Bulma asked as they walked in the door.**

**"I've been fine. But I can't say the same for Pan." Videl said.**

**Pan held on to Videl's shirt, trying to steady herself.**

**"Oh, well we should get her to a bed." Bulma said.**

**"Hey Pa--you don't look so good," Bra looked at her friend with concern.**

**"You don't look too good yourself," Pan said.**

**"Yeah, I know. I haven't been feeling too well." Bra said.**

**"Bra, would you take Pan to a room please?" Bulma asked.**

**"Sure." Bra put her arm around Pan.**

**"Then you get some rest too. We won't be going to the mall today either since you're still not feeling well today." Bulma said, then turned back to Videl.**

**"Aw man...." She heard Bra mumble.**

**"Bra hasn't feeling well either? What about Trunks and Vegeta?" Videl asked.**

**"They've all been sick." Bulma sat on the couch.**

**"Chi Chi said that Goku and have been sick aswell."**

**"That's very strange. Has anyone else been sick?"**

**"Oh yes, Goten too."**

**"It seems to be effecting everyone that has Saiyan blood in them. We should look into this. Keep a note on everything that happens to them." Bulma said. She turned around, "What is it Bra?"**

**"I just got sick. The same happened to Trunks, Daddy, and Gohan." Bra said holding her stomach.**

**"At the same time?" Bulma asked.**

**"No, one after the other. Pan has been getting sick in the bucket I had given her," She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.**

**Videl and Bulma looked at each other.**

**"Call Chi Chi and ask her if Goku just got sick, and tell her about keeping the notes about Goku." Bulma walked to the bathroom that Bra had went into.**

**Videl dialed Chi Chi's number.**

**"Hello Chi Ch--" Videl began.**

**"Oh Videl, I don't know what to do. Goku and Goten have been throwing up, and they've never been sick before!" Chi Chi wailed.**

**"Chi Chi, you have to calm down. It seems as if everyone with Saiyan blood in them has been getting sick. Bulma said it would be a good idea to write down what symptoms they are having, and how they've been acting." Videl said.**

**"OK...I'll try."**

**"I have to go check on Pan and Gohan. I'll talk to you later." Videl clicked the phone off.**

**'What is going on...?' Videl thought as she went to check on Pan.**

* * *

****

**Yume: Hm....what IS going on with the Saiyan's. Looks behind her at Taiyo who is tied up with his mouth duct tapped shut I won!!! Well, you know what makes writers happy! **

**Taiyo: Reviews?**

**Yume: Yes--hey how did you get out?**

**Taiyo: You forgot who I am! I'm--**

**Yume: No one cares who you are. Now you can just go die. Holds a knife over Taiyo's head**

**Taiyo: PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE OR SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!**

**Yume: Yes I will, and if I don't get at least 3 reviews for this chapter....Taiyo is going to die. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**Taiyo: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Suzaku

**Yume: Hello everyone. Sorry I didn't get this one posted sooner, I had writers block and couldn't think AND I have been at Upward Bound. But since I don't have writers block any more...here's the fic!**

**Taiyo: YAY! I'm not dead!**

**Yume: Even if I did try to kill you, you would just come back to life.**

**Taiyo: Really? Oh yeah. I forgot.**

**Yume: --;**

**Taiyo: Oh yeah, and from now on I get to say, we own nothing, except ourselves and OC's.**

**Yume: Yeah...And we're both doing this story.**

* * *

****

**There was a knock at the door, Bulma looked out the window to see who it was. It was no one she had ever seen before. This woman was slender, had very pale skin, with blonde hair, and green eyes. She opened the door.**

**"Hello." Bulma said.**

**"Hi, my name is Suzaku. I just moved in next door, in that apartment." She pointed in the direction of the apartment." I heard that your husband and two children are sick. I'm very sorry to hear that." She said.**

**"Um.....yes. I don't mean to sound rude, but, can we talk another time? I'm very busy taking care of my family, and my friend, Videl, just brought her daughter over. Her husband and daughter are very sick too." **

**"Oh yes. I'm very sorry, I came to help you. I just got out of college. I'm a nurse." Suzaku said.**

**"How old are you?" Bulma asked.**

**"I'm twenty. They let me out early because I had everything down perfectly. I'm a very fast learner." She smiled.**

**"Well, I guess we could use some on in. Right now I think they're all in the bathroom."**

**"Do you have any buckets?" **

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Get them and put each of them in seperate rooms, we'll have to seperate each one of them. Where are they at right now?" Suzaku asked.**

**"Um...I think they're all in the bathroom right now."**

**"I'll help you get the buckets." **

**Bulma, Videl, and Suzaku got five buckets and placed them in seperate rooms, then took each of the Saiyan's in seperate rooms.**

**"Could you tell me some of the symptoms?" Suzaku asked as she finished helping Trunks into bed.**

**"They've been throwing up, and they've all been doing the same thing. I think they just have the flu, but they've never had it before. None of them have." Bulma said as she scooted the bucket closer to the bed.**

**Suzaku nodded. "Well, I think that's all we can do for them for now. If anything else starts happening call me." She handed Bulma a slip of paper with her number on it.**

**"OK, thank you for all of your help today." Bulma said.**

**"Yes, thank you." Videl said.**

**"Just call me if you need me for anything at all." She said as she walked out the door.**

**"I wonder how she heard about them being sick..." Videl said.**

**"I don't know, maybe someone around here knew about them being sick, and it spread throughout the neighborhood." **

**"I don't know." Videl shrugged.**

**"Why did you put me in that damn bed woman!?" Vegeta said angrily. "I'm perfectly fine!" He stumbled, and fell to the floor.**

**He cursed a few times before standing up again.**

**Videl and Bulma walked over to him, and tried to walk him back to his bed. But, he wouldn't let them touch him.**

**"Get away from me, I'm going to train!" He walked as fast as he could outside.**

**"I wonder if they girl has something that would put him to sleep." Bulma said.**

**They both laughed.**

* * *

****

**"Why are you doing this to them?"**

**"Because of what they did to our people! All the Saiyan's deserve to die!"**

**"It was almost one hundred years ago! Why can't you just let it go!?"**

**"It will be one hundred years in four days, and that's when I plan on killing them."**

**"But...why?"**

**"Didn't you hear me earlier!? The Saiyan's slaughtered our people! Do you think I would let the remainder of them live? No, they will suffer too."**

**"These Saiyan's did nothing of the sort, they're too young!"**

**"That doesn't matter! Their ancestors killed our ancestors, so the Saiyan's must pay."**

**"No..."**

**"Why does it seem like you're trying to protect them?"**

**"Because I see no point in killing them."**

* * *

****

**"OK Goku, do you think you can walk?" Chi Chi asked him.**

**"Yeah, I can walk. Why? Where do you want me to go?" He asked weakly.**

**"Go to the car." She said.**

**"OK."He slowly walked out to the car.**

**"Come on Goten sweety. We have to get into the car so we can go to Bulma's house." She said helping him up.**

**He groaned as she sat him in the backseat of the car. She quickly put the key in the ignition, and sped down the dirt road.**

* * *

****

**"Vegeta! You have to stay in bed!" Bulma sad angrily.**

**"No! I'm not weak! If I can walk, then I can train!" He threw a couple of punches.**

**"Here Videl, I think you'd better call Suzaku. We're going to need all the help we can get. Tell her to bring something that'll put him to sleep." **

**Videl took the piece of paper with her name and number on it, and called Suzaku.**

**"Hello? Suzaku speaking."**

**"Hello, this is Videl."**

**"Oh, hi Videl! Do you guys need help with something?"**

**"Well, yes. Do you think you could come over? I mean if you don't have anything planned."**

**"Oh sure. I can come over." **

**"Do you think you could bring some type of shot or something that puts people to sleep?"**

**"Hm...I'll check and see if I have any anesthetic, and that's usually in an IV. That's the best I can do." **

**"OK, I hope we'll be able to put it in him. He doesn't like to sit still."**

**"I'll see you in a minute."**

**"OK, bye."**

**They both cliked their phones off, and Videl walked back to Bulma.**

**"She said she would bring an anesthetic." Videl said.**

**Bulma nodded,"Hopefully we'll be able to get him in bed."**

**They waited a few minutes, until they heard a knock on the door. But when they went to it, Chi chi was there with Goku and Goten--both looking pale. Chi Chi rushed in the door.**

**"Where can I put them?" She asked quickly. **

**"Here let me help you take them to a room." Videl said as she supported Goku.**

**She led them to seperate rooms, and got buckets for each of them.**

**There was another knock on the door as Videl and Chi Chi put Goten and Goku into bed. It was Suzaku.**

**"I had a hard time finding my anesthetic's. But I got them." She smiled.**

**"Thank you so much. You can set those down in this room." Bulma pointed to the room Vegeta was supposed to be in.**

**Suzaku set her supplies in the room, and looked outside.**

**"Isn't that your husband?" She asked.**

**"Oh, yes. We need you to help us get him inside. That's why we needed something that would put someone to sleep. He won't stay in bed."**

**They walked to Vegeta. Chi Chi and Videl soon came also.**

**"What do you want?! Leave me alone!" He yelled as they grabbed onto him.**

**He was too weak to get loose, but that didn't mean he gave up. He struggled to get free. But, they got him to bed.**

**"Get your hands off me!" He screamed.**

**"Hold his hand still." Suzaku said as she got an IV along with her anesthesia out of her bag. She put the anesthesia into the IV, and struggled to get a good place on his hand. She finally stuck it into one of his veins.**

**Vegeta quickly calmed down, and began to go to sleep. Suzaku got out a stethascope to make sure he was still breathing.**

**"He'll be OK. I mean he's still sick, but he's not going to die because of the anesthesia." She reported as she put the stethascope back into her bag.**

**Everyone left the room, and sat in the living room.**

**"I don't believe I know you." Chi Chi said to Suzaku.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Suzaku, I'm a nurse. I came here because I heard that some people here were sick."**

**"Do you know what's wrong with them?" Chi Chi asked.**

**"I'm afraid not. I thought it was just the flu, but it's something much worse." **

**"What's the worst thing that could happen to them?" Videl asked.**

**Suzaku took a deep breath, then quietly answered. "Death."**

* * *

****

**Yume: Ooooh! Scary! How did she know that? Well, review and you might find out sometime. Until then, I'll be sitting on my butt at the computer.**

**Taiyo: Yeah, same here.**

**Yume: Well you know what we like!**

**Taiyo and Yume: REVIEWS!!! SO REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Worse Conditions

Taiyo: Yume is doing something right now, so I guess I'll write the story for now.

Disclaimer: It's only me here right, but Yume and I don't own anything right.

* * *

**"Death?" Bulma asked.**

**Suzaku nodded sadly.**

**"But you can prevent that, can't you? I mean, you're a nurse." Videl said.**

**"I'm not sure, I'm doing the best I can right now. I've never seen this kind of disease before. So far it starts out like the flu, but I'm afraid we haven't seen all of it yet. It could get worse." Suzaku said.**

**"Goku, Goten, and Gohan have never been sick before though. It really worries me. I didn't ever think that they would get sick, but now that they are..." Chi Chi didn't finish.**

**"Well, if you've never been sick before, than you can get most diseases and viruses easily. That might just be it. They may just have a really bad case of the flu, and sinceI'm guessingthey're all friends, they could have passed it too each other." Suzaku said, trying to give them hope.**

**"But then... why don't we have it?" Bulma asked.**

**"I'm not sure..." Suzaku said.**

**Everyone was silent.**

**(T/n: And Yume is back. Y/n: Yes, thank you Taiyo. Oh yeah, and I'm Y/n, and Taiyo is T/n.)**

**"Well, I'm going to take everyone's temperature before I leave. Then we can see if it's changed by tomorrow." Suzaku stood up.**

**"We have two more people. Chi Chi brought in her husband and son today." Bulma said.**

**"Well, then it's a good thing that I brought extra thermometers!" Suzaku said.**

**Suzaku went to each room, and took everyone's temperature. She wrote each one on a paper for Bulma to keep.**

**"The littlest girlPan, had the highest temperature." Suzaku said.**

**"I think hers was higher because she wasn't feeling good this morning, so I called her school, and told them she was sick." Videl said.**

**"Well, in a way it was nice seeing and meeting you all. But, it's too bad that it's not under better circumstances." Suzaku said, as she stood by the door. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on them."**

**"Bye!"All three women said.**

**"She seemed nice. What was her name again?" Chi Chi asked.**

**"Her name is Suzaku, she just graduated college. I'm not sure which one, but she said she was a nurse." Bulma said. "If you want, I can find you both a room, and you can stay here tonight."**

**"That would be great." Videl said, smiling. "Thank you."**

**"Yes, than you very much Bulma." Chi Chi said.**

**So, Bulma gave them both a room, but they didn't sleep too well. They were too worried about the children and husbands. But, they still got enough rest for the next day.**

* * *

**"Why have you been helping those Saiyan's?" **

**"They haven't done anything to us. Let's just leave the past behind"**

**"Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying! Sister, they killed our people! Does that not mean anything to you?"**

**"But, they didn't kill us. The Sayain's here"**

**"I know I know! They Saiyan's here aren't like all the others. I DON'T CARE! They're all the same to me. They're just monkey's that destroy other races. They only live to purge planets, and kill off weaker life forms."**

**"That's not true."**

**"But it is. Isn't that what they used to do? They could go back to killing people, and before you know it, everything will be gone!"**

**"You don't understand!"**

**"Of course I understand. It's you that won't except the concept that the Saiyan's killed our people! So we must have our revenge. And with your help sister, we could make their pain even worse!"**

**"I'm a healer, not a killer."**

**"Then why did you have special lessons to learn to fight?"**

**"For self defense."**

**"No, you took more than one class, and one was specifically for killing. We all had to take those lessons. Including you."**

**"Then it wasn't my decision. I'm leaving!"**

**"No you're not, you will remain here. I will not let you leave!"**

**"You can't keep me here forever."**

**"If I have to I will, I will not let you ruin my plans."**

* * *

**Chi Chi quickly woke up, feeling as if something was wrong. She ran to Goku's room, then Goten's. They both were breathing heavily. She looked in everyone else's room the same thing was happening to them. **

**Out the window, the sun was in the West. Seeing as it had already risen, Chi Chi went to Bulma's room, and woke her up.**

**"I think you'd better call that girl again. I think they're all having a hard time breathing!" Chi Chi said quickly.**

**"OK, Chi Chi, I'm gonna need you to calm down. Is Videl awake?" Bulma asked.**

**"I don't think so Bulma, I don't want them to die." Chi Chi said, tears filling her eyes.**

**"They're not going to die." Bulma said, hugging her. "Suzaku said that they just had a really bad case of the flu."**

**"But what if she's wrong?"**

**"We don't need to think about that. Go wake up Videl." She climbed out of bed, and searched for Suzaku's phone number.**

**She dialed the number, but it wasn't Suzaku's voice that answered the phone, and was someone unfamiliar. **

**"Hello, is Suzaku there?" Bulma asked.**

**"Who is this, and what do you want with Suzaku?" The other woman asked.**

**"Well, my name is Bulma, and she's been helping us take care of our family members, they're sick." She said.**

**"So she's been helping you! You're the one that knows all those Sayain's that are sick!" **

**"How did you-"**

**"I'm telling you this now, she won't be visiting you ever again! Stay away from Suzaku!" The woman hung up.**

**Bulma stared at the phone for a minute, then hung it up.**

**'How would she know that the Saiyan's are all here? We didn't even tell Suzaku that they were Saiyan's...' Bulma thought as she walked through all the rooms to find Videl and Chi Chi.**

**They were both in Pan's room. They looked up at Bulma as she came in the room.**

**"There's something very wrong. I just called Suzaku's house, and another woman answered the phone. She said to stay away from Suzaku." Bulma said. **

**"Did you even tell Suzaku that they all had Saiyan blood in them?" Chi Chi asked.**

**Bulma shook her head. "I didn'tbut when I talked to that woman, it seemed like she knew exactly what was going on." **

**"Do you think it's Suzaku that's making them sick. Maybe that's why that woman is keeping her away so she can't make them worse." Videl said.**

**"No, that woman sounded angry. Like she didn't want Suzaku to help us..." Bulma said.**

**They were all silent.**

**"Well, maybe it's that woman." Chi chi said.**

**"But why would Suzaku be staying with the woman that's making them sick? And how could she be making them sick when she's never even seen them before?" Videl asked.**

**"I don't know..." Bulma said. "Maybe she has seen them before, she could have seen them on the streets before. But" **

**Someone knocked on the door.**

**"Suzaku? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.**

**"When you called, it distracted my sister, and I was able to get out." She said.**

**"We need you to explain a few things for us." Chi Chi said. **

* * *

**Yume: Well, please review for our sake.**

**Taiyo: Yeah, this is my last chapter. I'm leaving after this.**

**Yume: Yeah, he's going to start writing his own fanfic's now. So I guess he won't have time to work on any fic's with me. ;;**

**Taiyo: -.-; You act as if it's the end of the world...**

**Yume: Whispers to you I would like to get a lot of reviews for this chapterfor like a farewell present for Taiyo, and if you could, read is stories when he starts posting them. I'll tell you when he does.**

**Taiyo and Yume: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
